


confused and yearning is the way that ur making me feel 2nite

by squids



Category: Kingdom Hearts (Video Games)
Genre: Baby rich boy Riku maybe ended up more brooding than I intended him to be, Longing, M/M, Pining, Sora is visibly not as oblivious as he thinks he is, Yearning, other synonyms for yearning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-05
Updated: 2020-07-05
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:14:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25097464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/squids/pseuds/squids
Summary: Based on that one part in the KH1 manga where Riku gives Sora the paopu and later on when Sora is in his room with said paopu because it makes me feel things.
Relationships: Riku/Sora (Kingdom Hearts)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 33





	confused and yearning is the way that ur making me feel 2nite

"Why doesn't he get it?"

_Get what?_

"I... I don't know.." was muttered hastily and dismissively.

_You know._

Riku shoved aside his internal dialogue with a start. He was used to talking to himself, but years of experience didn't stop him from shoving his hands in his pockets in embarrassment as he paced across the balcony connected to his room. His troubled eyes darted over the stark white lines of stark white stone cutting into the lush tropical growth surrounding his stark white home, shifting his thoughts.

He cast his gaze into the shadows of his room beyond the wide open glass-paned doors. So clean, so white. Was it really even _his_ room?

Riku braced himself as a slow wave of frustration rolled over him, too familiar to be anything more than dull. He gave one of the exquisitely crafted marble columns a halfhearted kick. It wasn't worth mustering any more feeling than that over it. Besides, that wasn't the real source of what was making him prickly.

He heaved a heavy sigh as he bent over to rest his forehead and arms on the stone banister, warm from the sun as always. He knew he wasn't frustrated with Sora, not really. How could he be? It was his own fault that he...

He looked up from under anxious eyebrows out across the ocean, the sun hanging low in the sky and dappling light like fireflies across the waves. If he squinted, he could just make out the large crooked palm jutting off the side of the play island. A tangled jumble of feelings writhed in his stomach as he dug the tips of his fingers into his biceps just a little bit.

The perpetual soft wind of the island lightly jostled the paopu tree across the water. Straightening up, Riku exasperatedly clenched his wet eyes shut and pinched the bridge of his nose.

"Why didn't he get it?"

_How much more obvious could you get?_

"Maybe he does get it..."

_Maybe he doesn't feel the same._

A not-so-dull wave of guilt crashed over Riku as he remembered playfully shoving his smirking face close to Sora's, startling his friend into accepting the paopu fruit he had pushed against his chest. He remembered Sora's eyes, wide like saucers and so, _so_ blue, _why_ were they so blue, and the pinkish hue that crept across his cheeks as Riku recounted out loud the legend he knew Sora was already familiar enough with.

The image of Sora's cocked eyebrows and freckled nose crinkled in confusion burned behind Riku's eyes. It would be just like Sora to avoid saying he didn't feel the same just to spare Riku's feelings.

He twisted a piece of his silver hair around his finger with more tension than necessary.

_It would also be just like Sora to really be clueless, though._

"We've got all the time in the world, anyway," he whispered to himself as he allowed the slow, lazy pace of life on the islands to comfort him for once. He was well aware that the notion that a mere raft could bring them to new worlds was nothing but a childish pipe dream. Besides, he didn't even know for sure if other worlds were out there. But he had to do something to quell this restlessness swirling in his chest, something to bring a change of pace, something to broaden their horizons, something to make him realize...

Sora's tanned fingers idly traced along the natural imperfections of the paopu fruit as he lay in bed, his sheets lit a soft salmon from the setting sun streaming in the open window.

"What's gotten into Riku lately?" he muttered to himself while flopping the leaves back and forth. Even though riku always put on an air of immutable confidence, some of the weird stuff he did lately had an odd feeling to it. Was it nervousness?

"... No way," Sora snorted to himself. "Riku's way too cool to ever feel anything like that."

The thought made Sora's gaze soften for a few moments. Then, as if a small shock hit his hands, he furrowed his brow and tossed the paopu fruit across the room, where it bounced softly against the wall and landed with a small thud in his laundry basket.

"Stupid Riku," he said to himself with a twinge of uncertainty. He glared at the fruit nestled in his clothes for a couple silent minutes, thoughts swimming, until suddenly letting out a groan of exasperation and jumping up from his bed. He gently stomped across his room, putting on a show of annoyance even though no one was watching, pausing to hesitate and let out a soft "tch" before picking up the fruit.

He turned it over in his hands, thumbs gently rubbing the newly bruised flesh with thinly veiled concern. His brow furrowed again, but this time in guilt. Brushing aside the homework sitting on his desk, homework Riku had helped him with, he carefully placed the paopu in a spot where it would be safe.

Flopping heavily back onto his bed, he put his arms behind his head and leaned into his pillow. "Why do I care about some dumb fruit?" he asked himself, casting one last sideways glance at it before pouting into the breeze blowing through the window.

A warm wash of color rising over his cheeks, he mumbled both regretfully and curiously, "It's probably just a legend anyway."

It would be far from the last glance.


End file.
